


A Lithuanian Hello

by memoriesofrain



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Crack, Fake Lithuanian customs, Gen, Hannibal is Hannibal, Hannibal is a smooth Cannibal, M/M, Oblivious!Will, booty grabbing, made me laugh though, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-06 01:43:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4203201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memoriesofrain/pseuds/memoriesofrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal introduces Will to an interesting custom from his home country.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Special Kind of Greeting

                It seemed every time Will Graham came in for an appointment, Hannibal’s gaze was more intense than the last time. The stares, although more intense than they were at the beginning of their… relationship, had made him calm down now. It was more like a comforting weight than anything else.

                “It’s good to see you, Will,” Hannibal greeted, his eyes softening a bit. It fascinated Will that the other man’s face had such microscopic changes, yet he’d learned to read them.

                “Hi,” Will managed to say before too much time had passed. It wouldn’t be good to get distracted when their session hadn’t even started yet. He didn’t want to be _rude_.

                Hannibal gestured for him to come inside the lavish office and Will stepped around the doctor’s body. Before he could walk too far into the room Hannibal’s hand came to rest on his shoulder. It stayed their only for a minute for his fingers gently caressed their way across his shoulder blades and down his spine.

                Will gave an involuntary shudder, but didn’t say anything. His relationship with Hannibal wasn’t really defined with words and Will didn’t have anything against the soft touches at this point; there was no harm in the gentle reassurance. Perhaps Hannibal thought that Will wasn’t all the way there with him and thought he could ground him through touch; how thoughtful.

                Hannibal’s fingers danced across the wrinkled fabric of his shirt before reaching the top of his pants. Instead of making their way back to his shoulder, the hand shift to cup his backside. His hand rested there for a moment before giving it a firm squeeze.

                “D-D-Dr. Lecter?” Will questioned, jumping slightly at the feeling of Hannibal manhandling his backside.

                Hannibal looked innocently at Will, as if he’d done nothing out of the ordinary. They stared at each other for a moment before Hannibal’s mouth quirked at the edges. “My apologies, Will,” he said, removing his hand from Will’s backside. “I had forgotten that you wouldn’t know of it. In Lithuania, when two people are very close friends, it is a way to say ‘hello’. I did not mean to make you uncomfortable, I had assumed we were that close…”

                Will had honestly never really put much thought into the idea of their level of friendship, but if it made Hannibal happy and reassured about their relationship then Will wasn’t going to deny him his customs.  “O-Oh, is that what that was? I’ve never heard of any Lithuanian customs so I wasn’t sure what that was,” Will said, “But it didn’t bother me, I mean, of course you can, we are f-friends after all.”

                Hannibal gave a true smile and Will felt his breath catch. Damn it, the man wasn’t supposed to be this attractive. Friends weren’t supposed to get flustered with each other or imagine those large hands cupping another part of his body and- no Graham, think about dogs or something.

                He realized Hannibal was talking to him and decided to tune back into the conversation. “- allowed to do it as well.”

                “I’m sorry? I didn’t hear all that, what were you saying?”

                The other man chuckled briefly before repeating himself, “You are allowed to do it back, but that can wait until you are more comfortable.”

                Will smiled gratefully at the man; he really was a great friend.


	2. A southern greeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will doesn't think he can give Hannibal the same kind of greeting that Hannibal gave to him, but he has an idea on another greeting he can give Hannibal.

                While Will didn’t think he was ever going to reach the intimacy and gumption required to replicate Hannibal’s… forward greeting, he did have one thing he could do. It wasn’t until Hannibal arrived suddenly at a crime scene that he was able to do it though.

                He heard Jack’s gruff greeting and the science team’s much more chipper and lively greeting before walking over to Hannibal. It was a sudden decision in all honesty. He’d really put a lot of thought into whether he could do what Hannibal did, but decided it might mean more if he exposed Hannibal to one of his own customs that he’d grown up with.

                “Hannibal,” he called out, getting the man’s attention. Hannibal smiled at him and made his way over. Will watched the man debate on whether to do their now customary greeting before Will just rolled his eyes and grabbed Hannibal’s hand and placed it on his backside.

                He heard one of the science team gasp and distinctly hear Beverly wolf whistle, but he ignored them. After Hannibal had given his greeting it was Will’s turn to give Hannibal his own greeting. Slowly, with a bit of hesitation, Will allowed his arms to wrap around the other man’s body and give him a tight small squeeze.

                It wasn’t a true southern hug, but he doubted Hannibal wanted to feel like he was being crushed so he thought it would suffice. Hannibal didn’t seem to mind, but he had gone worryingly still after receiving the hug. Will slowly pulled away to look into Hannibal’s eyes. The man’s eyes were stony and yet oddly warm; it’d figure that Hannibal would continue to be a contradiction even with his eyes.

                “It isn’t a Lithuanian greeting, but that’s how you greet people in the south, well that and…” Will hesitated before leaning in and placing a chaste kiss on Hannibal’s cheek, “that.”

                Hannibal didn’t react for several moments and Will became acutely aware of Jack and the science team staring at them, Jack more annoyed than anything else. Will caught Brian and Jimmy exchanging bills to Beverly which caused Will’s face to flush. Had they been betting on Hannibal and him? Did they think they were together?

                Will’s attention was pulled back to Hannibal when the man made a small knowing hum.  “Well, then I suppose I can introduce you to another greeting,” Hannibal said softly. And with that said, Hannibal descended on Will like feast and placed a firm kiss on his lips.

                It didn’t last long, but Will felt his heartbeat spike and his breath hitch. When Hannibal released his lips, Will felt his flush spread down his chest and allowed himself to nervously lick his lips. “What sort of greeting was that?” Will asked, his voice barely a whisper.

                Hannibal smiled at him and gave him a pleased look. “A greeting a bit more significant than a simply greeting between close friends I would think.”

                Will couldn’t deny that and he doubted Jack was going to let them discuss the topic further. He simply gave Hannibal another smile before turning around to go back to his job. If he was being honest with himself, this was probably the best relationship Will was ever going to get and he wasn’t going to waste it.


	3. Will Figures It Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He should have known, Hannibal wasn't exactly subtle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry the epilogue for this took me so long to write! I don't have an excuse besides the fact that I've been writing other fics. I hope you all enjoy it
> 
> Special shout out to AGlassRoseNeverFades for requesting this epilogue! :D  
> (http://archiveofourown.org/users/AGlassRoseNeverFades/pseuds/AGlassRoseNeverFades)

Will didn’t think he was ever supposed to find out. And maybe Will didn’t want to believe it at first, but when he went over all the facts again he knew it was true. Hannibal had been lying to him this whole time.

It didn’t make Will particularly angry, no, he didn’t really know what to feel. In a very short time frame Hannibal had gone from being his friend to something much more and Will didn’t want to lose that. At the same time though, he knew he was going to have to approach Hannibal about his findings.

It made so much sense now; the secretive nature Hannibal still carried around even though Will had begun to spill his own secrets. He would curse his own stupidity if everyone else hadn’t figured it out either.

So he waited for Hannibal to arrive home. Rarely did Will arrive at Hannibal’s house before the man himself did, but he was going to take full advantage of his upper hand while he could. He made himself comfortable in the armchair in Hannibal’s lounge. The soft leather did nothing to comfort Will this time. He just needed to confront Hannibal and hope that it wouldn’t turn to Hell.

Not long after he sat down, Will heard the sound of a car pulling into the driveway. The closing of a car door only made Will’s pulse spike. Perhaps he could put off this confrontation, but then what if he couldn’t act the same? Hannibal would pick up on it and the situation could become even worse.

The front door clicked open and soft footsteps made their way down the hallway. Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath Will decided it was time. “Hannibal?” he called out.

The footsteps paused and changed their direction to where Will was seated. Hannibal looked completely relaxed and gave Will a small smile. “I wondered where you were, dear Will,” Hannibal said.

“Well, uh here I am,” Will said hesitantly.

Hannibal tilted his head slightly at Will’s timid response. “Are you alright, Will?”

It was now or never. “I don’t know, but we need to talk.” Hannibal gave him a blank stare before nodding his head and sitting down on the other chair. “Today, I was going through some information and I came across some information. It’s kind of funny that I didn’t realize before now.”

“Will?”

“I know, Hannibal.”

Hannibal’s body suddenly became rigid and his eyes lost the warmth they had when he came in. “You know, Will?”

Will let out a humorless laugh and leaned back in his chair. “It was a bit difficult to figure out, but once I gathered all of the facts together I realized.”

 The man across from Will let out a heavy sigh. “This was not how I wanted you to find out, Will.”

“Were you ever going to tell me?”

The silence that reigned between them stretched on and Will fidgeted in his seat. Finally Hannibal spoke up. “You cannot tell anyone, Will. I don’t want to have to get rid of you.”

Will looked at Hannibal like he’d grown a second head. “You want to do this that badly that you’d threaten to get rid of me?”

“If it comes down to it, I cannot change who I am, Will just as you cannot change who you are.”

“I didn’t know you valued your fake Lithuanian customs that much.”

Hannibal’s head jerked in Will’s direction. “What?”

Will titled his head at Hannibal curiously. “I know that _that_ Lithuanian custom is fake, I just wanted to know why you didn’t just tell me about your feelings like a regular person. It’s the easier way.”

Hannibal’s stony expression melted away and the man chuckled softly. “Will, you truly are a remarkable boy.”

He nodded his head absently. “Just stop doing it in front of the science team,” Will added thinking of the money that was passed between the group, “I don’t want them making anymore bets on us.”

“I can’t make any promises.”

Letting out a laugh of his own Will relaxed in his chair further, glad to have gotten that off his chest. His stare turned curious when he remembered something. “What did you think I was talking about?”

“Nothing of great importance, Will, I shall tell you at a later date.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed the epilogue! *gives you all a plate of cookies and a glass of milk*   
> Please leave a review if you have time

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by my sister and I talking about Hannibal and how he'd lie so that he could touch those perfect fleshy globes of Will's.


End file.
